forestations_sidegroupsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lakeville
•L A K E V I L L E• Lakeville is set in its own universe in a new country called Alpon, a English speaking country set in North America, Lakeville just happens to be the poorest town in the rather small country, it is often hard to make a living here and most people try to get away, but the whole town is the Government experiment. Lakeville was chosen to be studied on human survival habits, how long it would take for one to snap, ect. Some unlucky people who call Lakeville home might get abducted and tested on to give them certain advantages like better hearing, quicker healing abilities, and maybe the ability to think faster or even run faster. •S Y N O P S I S• •R E G U L A T I O N S• •I• [ DOUBLE GROUPING ] Double-grouping is acceptable since this is a side-group, however, you may only join so many groups and you MUST remain active during your stay here, we will not accept "I was busy with my other groups" as an excuse, since you join you pretty much told us that you were capable of staying active. •II• [ CHARACTER LIMITS ] You may have up to five characters since Lakeville isn't well known, once we reach a high number of active users we may change the numbers (lowering them) if the member count stays low we may rise the amount of characters you can have. •III• [ CURSING / CUSSING / SWEARING ] On this wiki site and this wiki site alone we will allow you to swear, however, racial slurs and other offensive words spoken outside of roleplay will not be acceptable, do not swear in every comment, try to balance it out, if you do seem to swear too much or use racial slurs you could be warned or kicked out of the group. •IV• [ SEXUAL ROELPLAY ] We do allow some "sexual" things like making out or flirtty comments, but if you want your character to have actual sex we would like to warn you its not acceptable, please Time skip (TS) to once they finish that act, if you do roleplay detailed sex scenes you can be kicked out of the group with or without a warning. •V• [ CHARACTER RANKS ] We understand a lot of people may want high commanding ranks to have power over others, but we would like to warn you about a few things... 1) ACTIVITY - You don't stay active enough (roleplay at least three times a week) your rank will be taken from you 2) CONTROL OUTSIDE OF ROLEPLAY - When it comes to accepting forms and changing/adding rules, ect, it is always the Founders responsibility, the Government or Governer doesn't have that say. •VI• [ ACTIVITY ] Every member of Lakeville must stay active, otherwise the roleplay group may quickly die off, if someone is inactive for more than a month or two without any heads up they will be removed off of the page and out of the roleplay. •VII• [ CHARACTERS ] Some people like to make a lot of characters, and thats okay, but you may only introduce a new character once a week until your character slots are filled, we will not accept a new comer with 3 or even 2 characters on their joining form. •N E W S L E T T E R• •E V E N T S• •n e w y e a r s• •g r o u n d h o g d a y• •v a l e n t i n e ' s d a y• •s t . P a t r i c k s d a y• •e a s t e r• •m o t h e r ' s d a y• •f a t h e r ' s d a y• •m e m o r i a l d a y• • l a b o u r d a y• •t h a n k s g i v i n g d a y• •h a l l o w e e n• •c h r i s t m a s e v e• •c h r i s t m a s d a y• •n e w y e a r s e v e• •R A N K S• •g o v e r m e n t• •s e c o n d a r y g o v e r n e r• •s c i e n t i s t s• •c a p t o r s• •a d u l t s• •t e e n a g e r s• •c h i l d r e n• •F O R M S• • j o i n i n g• Character name -''' 'Character age -' 'Character short description -' 'Character sexuality -' 'Crush -' 'Desired rank -' 'Character image -' 'Username (Wikia) - ' 'Character page -' 'Pledge to stay active -' '''To join you must agree to... I agree to stay active in Lakeville, if I am inactive for more than a month I give you the power to kick me off of the page until I return for good (Put I agree/disagree in brackets) •s e c o n d a r y c h a r a c t e r• Character name -''' 'Character age -' 'Character short description -' 'Character sexuality -' 'Crush -' 'Desired rank -' 'Character image - ' 'Character page -' '''•l e a v i n g• Characters -''' 'Reason -' 'Other -' '''•h o l i d a y s u g g e s t i o n• Holiday Name -''' 'Holiday description -' 'Date taking place -' '''•p l o t s u g g e s t i o n• 'Plot name -' 'Date taking place -' 'Plot description -' 'Who is apart of it? -'